


Itching to Close the Distance

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: PWP, college pr0n, this is what happens when friends have neck tie fetishes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Itching to Close the Distance

Title: Itching to Close the Distance 1/1  
Author: Pet & Foxhunt2blue  
Summary: PWP, college pr0n, this is what happens when friends have neck tie fetishes. *snicker*  
Rated: NC-17 for m/m sex & WINCEST!!! SQUEE!!  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Sam/Dean (yeah Wincest!)   
Disclaimer: The WB aka the CW along with that wicked little bastard Kripke owns Supernatural. We don’t. *Razzberry* If we did we would see more nekkid!Dean and nekkid!Sam...okay fine we’re Wincest whores! *g*  
Feedback: As long as it’s useful in a good way. Flames shall be condemned to hell where they all belong. *g*  
E-mail:   
Pet: prettygirlryoko@yahoo.com  
Foxhunt2blue: foxhunter2blue@peoplepc.com  
  
***  
  
Sam smiled as Jess blew him a kiss and sashayed, swayed out the door. She stopped just long enough to wink over her shoulder at him because some how she just knew he was watching her walk away. "Get some sleep, Sam. Don't stay up all night studying again. You’re going to nail that test. Love you baby."   
  
Then she was gone and Sam reached up loosening his tie. He couldn't remember why he’d dressed up as he absentmindedly fingered the red tie with gold stripes. He’d just done it, woke up, rolled over, the sun streaming just right through the curtains, and decided he wanted to look nice. He’d taken out the crispest white button down he owned, finally removed the tie from the package it’d been in since he’d received it as a gift from Jess, and just dressed up. He’d even worn his nicest pair of slacks. He was a walking prep boy advertisement. Sam smiled, chuckling as his hand dropped his keys onto the counter.   
  
Suddenly a pair of arms slid around his waist and a head settled against his spine. "Have I ever said just how sexy your ass looks in slack?"  
  
Sam jumped and was ready to spin and tackle the intruder to the ground when his mind registered, catalogued, and entered who the voice belonged, too. "JESUS DEAN!" He hissed low, his eyes darting around the room as if he were afraid they’d get caught at any moment and nothing had even happened yet. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rolling his eyes Dean snorted. "What? Can't a big bro' drop in to see how his lil' bro is settling into college life?" He leaned against the wall, inspecting his nails innocently, which of course was a oxymoron since there hadn't been an innocent bone in Dean's body since he was fourteen.  
  
Sam turned, eyeing his brother with narrowed eyes. "You never just ‘drop’ in to see me. You always have a reason. As a matter of fact these ‘visits’ have been few and far between lately. What's the occasion?"   
  
With a put upon sigh, Dean kicked the dorm room door closed, and sauntered over to drop on the double bed. "Just thought I'd drop by. Didn't think I needed an appointment." He stretched out on Sam's bed, his tee-shirt riding up and propped his booted feet up on the head board, his arms folded beneath his head. He turned to glance at Sam with a smirk. "Oh, nice tie by the way." He winked and then shifted his gaze to the ceiling. "So what's up? That hot little blonde I see leaving your girlfriend, Sammy? Cause got to say my opinion of you just improved."  
  
Sam instantly wanted to punch Dean for so many reasons. For one, Dean had no right to keep doing this. For two, Dean still did it regardless with no never mind to what he might think. For three, laying on Sam's bed like that, looking the way he did, smelling the way he smelled, smirking that fucking smirk, was just plain underhanded. But lastly Dean was going to get punched in the face if he called Jessica a hot little blonde ever, ever again.  
  
"She has a name Dean---a real name. Not just a scribbled description or nickname you gave next to a phone number. This is my girlfriend and I..." he paused for a minute wondering if he wanted to go there, cut to the bone like that, but he’d never lied to Dean. H e didn't plan to start now either. "I love her so...so don't just eye fuck her. Her name is Jessica." His fingers rubbed along the tie that Dean had directed his attention too and he looked down at it, pulling it down a little more. "Thanks it was a gift." There weren’t many of those in the Winchester family.  
  
"Love?" Dean gave Sam a sidelong glance, swung his legs off the bed and sat up. "So you 'love' this Jessica chick? Well good for you. Bet that was a gift from her wasn't it? Can't say I ever remember you ever wearing a tie before. " His eyes narrowed as he stood. "Well, guess me and my phone numbers need to take a hike then."  
  
It was like a kaleidoscope of emotions whenever Sam dealt with Dean. He was mad, he was upset, he was depressed, he was guilty and god forbid no matter how much he tried to fight it he was horny. But he wasn't playing this game with Dean. He’d come for a reason and he wasn't leaving until Sam knew what it was---jealous temper fit or not.   
  
He stepped quickly in front of the door, blocking Dean's escape, and then gave him a look that clearly stated he wasn't going anywhere yet. "Yeah, I do---alright? I love her, she's good to me, good for me. Yeah, this tie is a gift from her. She wanted me to have something nice and it's a long story I know you don't want to hear, but you don't have to get pissy Dean."  
  
Quirking a brow at Sam he snorted. "I don't get pissy. Just figured I was intruding on the Love Boat and decided to get off before it sank. It was nice talking to you, Sammy. Now get the fuck out of the way before I decide you'd look good hanging from the light fixture by that lovely tie."   
  
Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, fuck you Dean grow the hell up. Just ask me."  
  
"Ask you what?" Dean looked honestly confused. "I don't have a damn clue what you're talking about, dude."  
  
Sam reached behind his back and clicked the lock on his door, then slid his tie off dropping it onto the small rickety table he’d bought at a yard sale. It’d cost only a dollar and it served as a decent enough place for eating or studying. He wasn't about to complain. Taking a step towards his brother he began snapping a button loose with each word he spoke. "Just. Ask. Me. Dean."  
  
"Ummm..." Dean suddenly was acting like a jittery cat on a hot tin roof. His gaze darted around the room taking everything in with the exception of Sam. Who was looking at him with the 'look'. "Look Sam I don't know what they put in your Wheaties in the cafeteria every morning, but I honestly think maybe it's evil or something."   
  
The corner of Sam's mouth twitched up as he slid his shirt from his shoulders and dropped it into the laundry basket near his bed. He took that last step, getting right up into Dean's personal space. "Fine don't ask me then."   
  
Reaching out he grabbed Dean's jacket and shoved it over his shoulders, stopping when the jacket hit his elbows, and then pulled him up tight against his bare chest. His mouth crashed down on Dean’s and he bit and sucked those god damned lips. He tried to put things into that kiss that were important. I missed you, I'm glad you’re here, I want you, I'm always gonna need you and most importantly I love you. These were the things not usually spoken aloud but rather shown in actions.   
  
Dean moaned as Sam claimed his mouth and suddenly it all came back. The reason he'd came, but when Sam had said he loved this girl he'd figured it wasn't going to happen again. His body began to tremble as he reached out tentatively and let his hands settle on Sam's hips. He knew that this was wrong---wasn't it? God, he wanted to hang on to Sam and he couldn't, not like this with the miles between them and now this girl. He pulled away fighting Sam's strong arms.   
  
"Sam...I...we..." he stuttered. Dammit, Dean thought, why was it he never could find the fucking words when he needed them the most. "What about Jessica?" He finally managed to croak out.  
  
Sam paused his gaze flicking towards the door as he sighed softly. "I love her, I do." But when he turned back his eyes glittered with feeling. "But you and me? Fuck I tried to stop it, I tried to go away. But you just kept coming here and calling me and sending me fucking postcards with bananas and girls in bikinis on them. And even if you hadn't done all of that." Sam dragged Dean's jacket off the rest of the way, tossing it onto his bed. "There would still be no way I could deny this. Not since that first look, not since that first touch, not since that first fucking kiss. You come to me and I'm yours and you’re mine and no one else matters. I fucking hate you for it, but it's still the truth."  
  
With a quick swallow Dean averted his eyes. "I miss you, man." He whispered. "I know you want this..." he waved his hands around, "...but I just can't forget about you." He hated this so much. This strange and erotic attraction he had for Sam. He'd honestly tried to forget, but every time he saw one of those damn silly postcards he'd pick one up only thinking about that grin of Sam's. "Look this is stupid...you're right. I can't be here, I can't keep calling, and I can't..." his chin dropped to his chest and he took a deep, even breath, "...I can't mess you up just cause I'm fucked up nine way from Sunday." He refused to look at Sam as he turned to retrieve his jacket from the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Sam grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him back around so they were facing one another. "Don't do that shit Dean. We've been through the angst of your guilt for feeling dirty and evil. But you keep forgetting you didn't corrupt me, dude. I went willingly. I seem to remember not only going willingly but going eagerly over and over again. So don't pull this card. When I can't take it anymore you'll know. When you can't take it anymore I'll know. But you’re not leaving here, not yet, not until..."  
  
And Sam didn't even finish his sentence. He just grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt and starting tugging it over his head, tossing it behind him, and then going for Dean's belt. "You’re not fucked up no more than me and this has never been fucked up to me, ever." The belt slipped loose and Sam pushed it out of his way, snapped the button on Dean's jeans, and then shoved his hand inside, groaning softly when his fingertips shoved right into thick coarse curls. "No underwear? Naughty Dean."  
  
Eyes fluttering shut Dean moaned as Sam's fingers delved further down into his jeans. He bit his lip as his fingers clenched at his sides. "Sammy..." his voice was trembling, "...please...I...Jesus." He began panting softly as Sam's slender fingers teased through his pubic hair and along his twitching cock. Eyelids clenching tighter he whimpered.   
  
"Shhh…I'm going to take care of it…take care of you." Sam murmured, sliding his hands out, and grabbing Dean's hands settling them on his waistband. Tucking his hands in the back of Dean's jeans he slowly slid them over Dean’s ass. "Help me out here. Don't make me think the brother I know and love is gone." He dug his fingernails into his brother’s ass and ground their hips a little closer.   
  
Dean's head fell back as Sam hips met his and he groaned, the muscles twitching in his stomach. "God, please..." his fingers flexed on Sam's waist and then slid around fumbling desperately at his belt, "...need to...want you to..." his hand shook with the desire welling up in the pit of his stomach as he finally managed to release the belt and popped the button. "Sammy please..." he breathed out, still scared to look into Sam's eyes.  
  
Sam slid his nose along Dean's as he carefully walked Dean backward to the table. "Look at me. Look at me Dean."   
  
He let himself be led as his eyes drifted open and what he saw in Sam's eyes made him swallow hard. There in those beautiful eyes was everything he felt tumbling through his brain---want, desire, and need. "Sam I..." he started licking his lips nervously, his eyes lowering to where his fingers had stilled on the zipper of Sam's slacks. "Fuck me...please?" He whispered.  
  
Sam grinned as they came to a stop and he looked around behind Dean to see the back of his legs against the table. "What did you think I was going to do? Back you out the door?" Before Dean could answer though he used his upper body strength to lift Dean up onto the edge of the table, pulling his jeans down to the boots that were still on his feet.   
  
He pulled each boot off, chucking them over his shoulder, yanking off Dean’s pants, and then slid the zipper down on his own pants letting them slither off his hips and pool around his feet. Kicking off his shoes and then his pants to the side he was back on Dean all tongue and teeth biting and nipping at any skin he could get, too.   
  
A string of syllables incoherent and sounding more like a garbled radio signal escaped Dean's lips as he wrapped his legs around Sam's hips. "Sammypleaseneeditwantit..." he whimpered as Sam's teeth scrapped along a nipple and his fingers clawed madly at Sam's smooth back.   
  
He pressed up feeling their cocks clash against each other and his eyes rolled back in his head. Chest heaving he clung to Sam like a drowning man to a life preserver, biting his lip so hard he tasted copper. Sam released Dean's nipple and let his hand slide over Dean's mouth as he stretched his arm over to the counter grabbing the bottle of lotion there and pulling it to the table with them.   
  
"Shhh…I said I'm going to take care of you and I'm going to. Just relax we have time, I'm not going to go anywhere and neither are you." But he knew Dean wouldn't.   
  
Probably half the reason why Dean was even here now was because Dean knew he was desperate to be with Sam. Desperately wanting Sam, having to have him in whatever way he could. Since Sam had left each time Dean came it was this way more than any other. Sam covering every inch of Dean with his own heat and filling him with his own hardness. He slicked up his fingers and trailed them down, down, down, trying to be careful, trying to go slow, his free hand still firm over Dean's mouth as he looked deep into those eyes watching them dilate.   
  
Eyes wide with need Dean whimpered as Sam's fingers teased down along the cleft of his ass, finding the one spot where he needed Sam to be. His gaze locked with Sam's as he shifted his hips, trying to give Sam better access, and his tongue darted out curling around his brother's fingers. His lips parted and he suckled on the warm calloused tips, his lashes lowering over his eyes. Sam was the only one that made him feel like this, the only one who ever had, and ever would. He whimpered as he felt one finger press up and into his body, causing his teeth to scrape along Sam's fingers as he tried not to cry out with the intense pleasure of Sam's intimate touch.  
  
Sam hissed low and pushed another finger inside of Dean as he pulled his other fingers away from Dean’s mouth. Ducking down he bit Dean's lower lip, his jaw, and then just below it as he curved and stroked his fingers deeper. Crooking them, he knew he could just touch that spot deep in his brother’s body that would make him writhe for him.  
  
Back bowing Dean moaned as Sam slowly deliberately teased him with fingers and teeth. "Sammy...God more please..." he whimpered trying to push back against his invading fingers.   
  
The tips of Sam's fingers brushed that sweet spot deep inside, applying just enough pressure, and his body shuddered as his head fell back against the wall. Another swipe of Sam's fingers and Dean's body convulsed, pre-cum dripping from his aching cock to leave a glistening pool against his heaving belly. He bit down hard to keep from screaming as his breath hitched in his throat.  
  
"Alright, alright Dean." Sam whispered and let his fingers slide out of Dean's body.   
  
He pushed against the edge of the table and pulled himself up, one of his hands tucking under Dean's knee to lift it up. Releasing the table edge he gripped his cock and pushed against the silky tightness, applying just enough pressure to sink in. The tight muscle slowly began to give, relax, and Sam's head lolled back onto his shoulder. He released himself and wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock.   
  
"God I missed you."  
  
Dean groaned softly, biting into his fist as Sam slowly sank into him. His eyes focused on the look of undeniable pleasure on Sam's face and for one moment he forgot. He forgot the loneliness and the pain of being separated from the one person he could trust completely. His hand dropped from his mouth and he lifted it, his fingertips ghosted over Sam's jaw as he heard Sam's words and they made him feel as if everything would be alright.   
  
"I miss you, too, Sammy..." he breathed out in a half-sob, half-moan, "...miss you so much."   
  
He grunted as Sam began to strip his cock in time with the thrust of his hips and Dean lost control, he head dropping to Sam's shoulder and his teeth biting into his skin. There was nothing that could replace the feel, the taste, and the scent of this, he thought. Nothing more perfect than being here in Sam's arms and feeling this connection that only they understood. The world might think it wrong, but it couldn't have felt more right to Dean.  
  
Sam growled and pushed higher over the table sinking deeper inside of Dean. He tightened his fist around his brother’s cock and started to strip it faster and harder as he pumped his hips in circles and jerked trying to hit Dean's prostate with every thrust of his hips. He wanted nothing more than to watch his body shudder and feel Dean's hole grip him so damn tight.   
  
"I know...god Christ…I know Dean. Ohhh...yeah...yeah just like that." He felt his balls begin to draw up as he pushed Dean’s knee further back.  
  
Heels balanced on the table, legs pushed back so far his muscles ached Dean whimpered and began chanting. "Sammy harder...God faster...please Sammy...please fuck me harder."   
  
Sam panted and he could feel the table practically vibrating with the urge to break but he couldn't stop and he couldn't move them. They were both too close for that. He nodded, sweat dripping from his hair and into his eyes, trailing down his face to fall on Dean's heaving chest as he sped up his thrusts as hard and fast as he could go without actually hurting Dean. Dean whimpered as he felt his orgasm building and he clawed at every inch of Sam's sweat slicked skin he could reach.   
  
"Oh, God...gonna come...so close Sammy..." his chest was heaving and he tried to push back take in more. For him this was it. If he could draw Sam into him and never let go he'd be content for the rest of his life. He belonged to Sam, his heart, his soul, and ultimately his body.   
  
Letting go of Dean's cock and thigh, Sam wrapped his fingers behind Dean's neck and pressed their brows together, but not their lips, not just yet. He panted, heaved, and vibrated with the need to come, feeling it rocketing up his spine in readiness. "Kiss me…fucking hell…kiss me Dean. Want to come with your tongue in my mouth. Want to be kissing you."  
  
Eyes wide, Dean leaned in his mouth engulfing Sam's, his lips parting and his tongue teasing until Sam's parted beneath his. As soon as he felt Sam's tongue curl around his he whimpered and his balls drew up tight. Hanging on for dear life he cried out into Sam's mouth as his orgasm hit like a freight train his body shaking and his muscles tightening around Sam's cock buried deep in his ass.  
  
Sam half-growled half-screamed into Dean's mouth, but refused to give up the kiss as he bucked, coming deep inside of his brother’s raging heat. His knees buckled and then he felt the table crack. He tried to stop it or catch himself, but it was too late and the table broke sending them both tumbling to the floor.   
  
He was too stunned at first to do anything. Sam just lie there tangled in a heap on top of his brother, bits and chunks of wood all around, and then he started laughing. Full out laughing as he clung to Dean wrapping his arms around him as his cheeks went red and tears of laughter welled in his eyes. "You...you...you...okay?"  
  
Beneath Sam, a muffled chuckle vibrated through the air. "Be better if you weren't grinding splinters into my naked ass, dude."  
  
That made Sam laugh harder still and he pulled out of Dean groaning at the loss. Sam grabbed Dean's hands pulling him up and out of the pile of broken wood. Only to drop with him on the bed. He lifted his hands brushing away any bits of wood still clinging to Dean’s sweat slicked skin.   
  
"Sorry." He meant it, but he still couldn't stop chuckling.  
  
Dean smiled up at Sam, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes sleepy. "Nothing to be sorry about." He whispered in a raspy voice, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him down onto the bed. "Can we just..." he yawned, "...take a nap. I'm worn out and..." his cheeks brightened a bit, "...Sammy...I..." he stuttered softly his gaze drifting across his brother's face. He wanted to say so many things, but he just never seemed to be able to say them, even here with Sam lying next to him.  
  
"Yeah, we can…its okay, dude. I already know…I already know." Sam replied softly and curled up as close to Dean's body as he could his face nestled against Dean's own and his arms wrapping around him. "It's alright no one can get in unless I let them. We can just rest me and you. Like always just me and you."  
  
~Finis~


End file.
